


Burns

by mangobubbletea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobubbletea/pseuds/mangobubbletea
Summary: Amaya’s hands hurt, but she would never admit it. Janai didn't notice at first.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 367





	Burns

Amaya’s hands hurt, but she would never admit it. The burning feeling never quite went away, she just got used to it. They stung sharply when she gripped her sword and shield, but she held on anyway, rubbing them raw until they bled, dampening the remains of her gloves.

She’d totally forgotten about it when she grabbed Janai’s hand as they stood in front of Zubeia, the dragon queen. At first, Janai didn’t notice, too caught up in the wonder of it all as Rayla and Callum explained the situation to Zubeia. People began filing out of the cave while others stayed to talk to Zubeia more. Janai squeezed Amaya’s hand and looked to her and Amaya winced, suddenly remembering the pain. Janai frowned and lifted her hand to inspect it. She gasped when she saw the burn holes in Amaya’s gloves and her red skin, partially smudged with dried blood. Amaya pulled her hand away, signing “it’s fine”. Janai’s brows only furrowed more in concern and she pulled Amaya out of the cave by her arm. Amaya let out a small noise in surprise, but didn’t resist as Janai lead her to a small pool of clear, still water, not too far from the dragon’s alcove.

Janai kneeled by the water and pulled Amaya down with her. She took Amaya’s hand gently, and Amaya let her analyze the wounds. She bit her lip, looking guilty.

“I’m sorry,” Janai whispered, remembering how Amaya had held her down and consoled her, even when her skin burnt her. Amaya gave a sad smile in return.

“It’s okay,” she signed. Janai paused, studying her face. How can she forgive her so easily after she’d fought her, taken her prisoner, then burned her hands? Janai looked down again, and began carefully peeling away Amaya’s glove. Amaya sucked in a breath, clenching her teeth and grimacing. She exhaled slowly once Janai had fully removed the glove. Janai glanced up at her before slowly guiding her hand to the water. Amaya winced as the exposed skin stung all over again, then felt a small rush of relief as the cool water soothed the burns. Janai pulled her hand back out of the water after a moment, holding it gingerly.

“Better?” Janai’s gaze flicked up again, still looking guilty. Amaya nodded, smiling softly. She lifted her free hand to cup Janai’s cheek. Janai leaned into it, letting her eyes close for a moment.

Just then Callum and Rayla walked out of Zubeia’s cave, chattering about something. Janai and Amaya both jumped in surprise and Janai quickly leaned away, face flushing. Amaya chuckled and winked at Callum when he raised an eyebrow in her direction.

“Well,” Janai rose to her feet and dusted herself off. “We best be getting down this mountain before we’re the only ones here.” She held a hand out to help Amaya up. She took it, grinning, and they started off once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some more hehe. This one's really short, but I think it's good on it's own. Check out my other janaya fic, Sunset. I'm planning on writing more, I love this pair so much. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
